


Not Now

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Not Now

"Hello? Yes, this is Auror Potter," Harry said into his mobile phone. "Now? Isn't Auror Weasley available?" He closed his eyes and sighed. "Ah. I see. I'll be in as soon as possible. Yes, yes, I'd be there five minutes ago if I had a Time-Turner." 

He snapped the mobile closed and shoved it back under his pillow. "Well?"

Severus slowly thrust into Harry's arse. "I thought you needed to be there five minutes ago."

"If you think I'm going in and returning Merlin only knows when without coming first, then the Potions fumes have finally gone to your head."


End file.
